Automated Turret
The Automated Turret, also known as the Auto-Turret, is a form of equipment similar in design to a Sentinel. As its name implies, it acts as an automatic defense system (deployable antipersonnel turret) for the player and is featured in Halo 3. It is so far only encountered on the Halo 3 levels The Ark, The Covenant and Halo; and is not found on any multi player maps. The auto-turret is dropped in an area where you want to defend, and once deployed, it will automatically shoot at the enemy. Function s.]] This small, robotic turret is a piece of Forerunner technology found on the Ark and resembles a stripped down Sentinel. It's mode of attack is firing a thin, blue beam at its target. This device is extremely adept at destroying Flood of all kinds, but is still highly effective at taking down enemies of all kinds. It's drawbacks are that it takes a long time to find and shoot a target and it will occasionally shoot you. Its HUD symbol is a silhouette of the equipment itself, and slightly resembles the symbol for the Power Drain. Advantages *The Auto-Turret can be moved from one place to another. *The Auto-Turret has sufficient power to remove a Brute's power armor, kill a Jackal and a Grunt with a single shot. *Even with its poor targeting and low damage resistance, the Automated Turret can still often provide kills without considerable player support. Disadvantages *Due to programming issues, the turret has problems picking out targets, often tracking allies with its targeting system. It can also fire at the Master Chief, or Arbiter by accident. It can kill you in one shot, regardless of difficulty. *Upon the betrayal of 343 Guilty Spark, like all Sentinels, Automated Turrets will fire on you. Players should remember that before you enter the Control Room on the level Halo, any surviving Automated Turrets should be destroyed, as they might possibly kill you once you return to their location after activating Installation 04 (II). *The turret is also easily deflected. Even the slightest touch can send it flying into the air. *Because of its slow targeting time, if you come up behind one, it will not turn around. You can then assassinate it, but oddly, either through a glitch or bug, it will not explode. It will simply fall to the ground, disabled. If you look at it, your targeting reticle changes to red, and if the Arbiter is there, he will destroy it while it is on the ground. Trivia *On the level Halo, when you finish destoying 343 Guilty Spark and the turrets are still outside, they will be hostile. *This piece of equipment is unavailable in Multiplayer due to the finalized balancing of the game. *On the mission The Covenant, during the part when the Flood temporarily ally with you, the turret will shoot at the Flood and vice-versa. *The Auto-Turret fires a beam similar in color to a Sentinel Major. *When you melee or shoot the Auto Turret, sometimes, it will quickly fall to the ground, then come straight up to its position again. *When the Auto-Turret is your enemy, its AI is greatly increased. As with the Marines, it will pick out targets faster, fire more accurately, and will rarely turn away from you on higher difficulties if you are on radar. * They only appear on 3 of the levels. (The Ark, The Covenant, and Halo.) *On the level Halo, if you deploy the Auto Turrets before killing the 343 Guilty Spark, when you return outside the auto turrets will shoot at you if you walk in their line of fire. *The Auto Turret symbol is oftentimes mistaken for a Power Drain. Images Image:Auto Turret.png|The Automated Turret HUD icon. Category:The Forerunner